(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel drive configuration for skid steered vehicles, including tracked or wheeled vehicles, for example but not limited to, a military armoured tank.
A skid steered tracked vehicle is steered by forcing the two tracks to run at different speeds (skid steering). In the same way a wheeled skid steered vehicle is steered by forcing wheels to one side of the vehicle to run at different speeds to the wheels on the other side of the vehicle. For tracked vehicles, large driving force differences are required between the two tracks—large braking forces on the inner track and high driving forces on the outer track. This results in very high mechanical powers at individual track sprockets particularly when the vehicle is running at medium to high speeds. These high powers are sustained in a modern conventionally driven tracked vehicle by the use of mechanical power regeneration. Differential gears and cross-shafts are used to control the relative speeds of the tracks and transfer the braking power from the inner track to the outer track to sustain the turn. Similar considerations apply for skid steered wheeled vehicles.
A number of electric track drive arrangements use a separate electric motor to drive each track. This arrangement is commonly known as a two-line system. The regenerative steering power in such a system must be handled electrically resulting in the need for use of oversized motors and power converters. (For example the mechanical power measured at the outer track drive sprocket of a main battle tank, in a medium to high speed turn, can be around 2500 kW when the engine power is only approximately 1000 kW). An alternative approach uses the same mechanical regenerative arrangement as in a conventional transmission combined with an electric drive. This arrangement is sometimes referred to as a cross-shaft electric drive system and is illustrated in FIG. 1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,591 discloses an electric drive system of this layout.
In this arrangement, the steer cross-shaft runs across the vehicle outside the propulsion motor. This increases the size of the assembly and requires a number of idler gears. If a gear change is to be used, the propulsion cross-shaft must be separate from the motor shaft. This can be achieved by making the motor shaft hollow and passing the cross-shaft through. This however increases the diameter of the motor bearings making a high motor speed, desirable for good power density, difficult to achieve. The propulsion cross-shaft could be mounted outside the motor, or the motor mounted outside the propulsion cross shaft, increasing the package size and adding the need for idler gears increasing complexity and reducing efficiency.
(2) Description of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,591 also discloses a drive configuration which uses a single differential mounted centrally and driven by a single propulsion motor. The differential is identical to a single differential in a conventional wheel driven car or truck axle. The torque from the drive motor is divided equally between the two half shafts which can rotate at different speeds relative to one another. On each half shaft is mounted a steer motor. To steer the vehicle, the inside steer motor must act as a brake and the outside steer motor must apply additional driving torque to generate the required large track drive force difference across the vehicle to cause the vehicle to skid steer. As the two steer motors are operating at the speed of the half shafts and are handling high torque when the vehicle is turning they are operating at high power, one regenerating and one driving. The system therefore, is not a mechanically regenerating system and has the same disadvantages as a two line system in that oversized motors are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,946 discloses a drive configuration similar to a conventional tank gearbox but does not use a steer cross-shaft. The disclosed arrangement uses three motors and a brake. For low speed operation, the brake is applied and a central motor is de-energised. The vehicle then drives as a two line system at low speeds. At higher speeds the brake is released and the central motor drives increasing the speed range and introducing mechanical regenerative steering through the central motor shaft. In order for this system to work as described in that document, the outer two motors would need large torque and power ratings giving little advantage over a purely two-line system as previously described.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,182 describes a controlled differential device. A French Patent FR 2,382,362 describes the operation of a controlled differential but does not appear to disclose a practical embodiment of such a device.
A controlled differential has the characteristics that it couples two half shafts and controls their relative speeds. When the steer motor is stationary the two half shafts are simply coupled by the controlled differential so that they must run at the same speed. When the steer motor is rotated in one direction one half shaft is forced to run faster than the other. When the steer motor is rotated in the other direction the other half shaft is forced to run faster than the other. Operation of the steer motor at whatever speed the vehicle is traveling will therefore cause the vehicle to turn, with steer powers regenerated across the vehicle by the torque produced in the cross-shafts, which supports the high track driving force difference between the inside and outside tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,182 describes an arrangement using two long gears half meshing with each other and mounted on a common carrier, each meshing with an annular gear. Each annular gear is connected to a bevel gear which connects to the two half shafts. The steer motor acts through a worm and wheel on the carrier for the two long gears. Due to the use of bevel gears and the configuration for the two long meshing gears, such an arrangement would need to be large and heavy for a high power device.
The above described arrangements suffer from various disadvantages; including in some cases the need for over-rated motors to achieve steering, complex mechanical arrangements requiring multiple cross shafts and idler gears and/or complex motor configurations incorporating tubular shafts.